Demon's Get Sick Too
by VampireQueen21
Summary: PrueCole Cole is sick and Prue has to take care of him.


Title: Demon's Get Sick Too

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Teen (a dash of language, a pinch of bashing, and a healthy dollop of tender loving care)

Couple: Prue/Cole

Summary: Cole is sick and the only person to take care of him is Prue.

A.N. Prue never died, Phoebe and Cole are married :yuck, and the "happy" couple live in the manor. This fic came about because I've been under the weather for a couple days.

Warning: I hate Phoebe so that dash of…sorry pinch of bashing will be aimed at her. And Prue does bash Cole a little but that's just so she doesn't have to admit that she wants him so damn bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear.

Prue Halliwell was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking her hot coffee when Phoebe came rushing downstairs. "Hey, hey, hey, where are you off too in such a hurry?" Halting any further movements from her youngest sister.

"Deadline, down at the Bay Mirror. Umm, Cole is upstairs fighting a stomach flu can you watch him till I get back?" She waves as she continues out the door not bothering to wait for Prue's answer. "Thanks, knew I could count on you."

"Wait a min…" She stares up at the ceiling, "Dammit." There was no one else she could pawn this off of, Piper and Leo were on a much-needed honeymoon and she couldn't exactly call a doctor to take care of her sisters sick demon husband. No definitely not, that would cause too much suspicion, not to mention they had bad experiences with doctor's before, the last one spilled her and her sisters secret resulting in her and Piper's death's. Leo reversed it of course but still death is not a good thing.

Shrugging her shoulders Prue was just about to pick up her paper to start reading again when the most annoying sound filtered down to the kitchen from upstairs. "Phoebeeee." Cole sounds pitiful, she actually felt sorry for him…kind of.

"Phoebeee, where are you?" Again he whines.

Grimacing Prue pushes away from the island and makes a beeline for Phoebe and Cole's room, so much for a peaceful morning. Without bothering to knock she barges in to find Cole, a demon, ex-demon now, that has tried to kill them on more than one occasion but, she begrudgingly admits, has been helpful for these past few months laying on the bed. Not just lying on the bed but sprawled, covers strewed everywhere one leg peeking out from under the bed sheets.

"What Cole? I was enjoying a very pleasant morning before you bellowed." She crosses her arms staring down at him.

Cole squints at Prue; "You're not Phoebe." He flops back down on the bed moaning in agony.

"Very good Sherlock, now do you mind telling me what you want so I can maybe salvage my morning." Against her instincts she walks to the bathroom, that they recently attached to Phoebe and Cole's room, grabbed a small towel, turned on the water and soaked the towel till it was cool.

As she re-enters the room she folds the towel in half and sits on the bed draping the cool rag over his heated forehead gently pressing it down. He really did look pathetic; it just brought out the motherly instincts she wasn't sure she had.

"That feels good." Cole murmurs, his eyes closing enjoying being taken care of. Phoebe left the second he told her he wasn't feeling well, if it had been the other way around she would have been begging him to stay home and care for her. Of course the moment he needs tender loving care she's off making some excuse about meeting some deadline. It was total bullshit; the only thing that was happening at the paper today was that some hot up-in-coming movie star was going to be there.

"Can you rub my shoulders?" Cole asks getting a pout going that he hopes Prue won't be able to resist. His body was full of aches and having never been human before he never had to deal with the frailties of the human body.

Staring at her patient skeptically for a second, she rolls her eyes and lifts him up and turns him over using her powers. Slowly she kneads his shoulders, working out the kinks and muscle aches before moving onto the back, she works in silence as she brings moans and groans from his lips.

With Cole turned away from her she uses that opportunity to stare at his body or the backside of him anyway. There was no doubt in her mind that she has been attracted to him for quite awhile, the second she laid eyes on him she was having dreams about him. That tight gluteus moving back and forth as he strode away.

His back was pure perfection the exquisite mass of flesh, bone, and muscle intertwining left her with fantasies of holding onto the back while he…stop thinking that way Prue, he's your sister's husband. Your sister's husband who you are taking care of while his is sick with the flu.

Smoothing her hands up his back one last time before she lifts them up and off that piece of perfection she can't help but want to continue giving him pleasure, it didn't matter what kind just as long as it was her giving it to him. "Is there anything I can make for you?" Suddenly nervous but not showing a drop of that insecurity.

"Don't think I could keep it down. Besides you not exactly the best cook, don't really want to take that chance." Cole meant it teasingly but Prue didn't take it that way. She stood up from the bed his body lifting slightly; he could hear her footsteps near the doorway.

"Fine, considering I'm the only one here I guess that means you're going to starve till Phoebe gets home which probably won't be till later tonight." Typical, she tries to be nice to the stupid ex-demon and he insults her culinary skills, which granted leave much to be desired but at least she was trying.

Frustrated and hurt she stalks downstairs getting back to her half-read paper and now cold coffee. As upset as she was she couldn't bring herself to leave Cole by himself, if he had been well though by dammed she would have been out of the Manor so fast it'd make his head spin.

The rest of the morning passes without a peep out of the upstairs bedroom. He probably didn't even care that her feelings were hurt, the second she left the room he…

"What are you doing out of bed? You have a fever you need your rest." She scolds Cole who had made the trek down two flights of stairs to the kitchen while he was too dizzy to see straight let alone walk straight.

Closing his eyes he breathes in and out calming his rocking stomach, he's so focused on not losing what little he has left of his insides that he doesn't feel Prue guide him to her chair making him sit. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what? I argued with my stomach for two hours trying to get down here without losing my guts to apologize for insulting you and you say 'for what?'" Cole would have shaken his head but he knew the consequences of that action.

Prue couldn't help but be touched by his words and actions, "Thank you Cole. Come on, let's get you upstairs and I'll make you some chicken noodle soup. Trust me that I can't screw up." Chuckling she helps him to his feet and the slowly and carefully make it up the stairs.

The entire day and into the late hours of the night Prue is at Cole's side, watching TV with him, keeping the washcloth cool on his forehead, feeding him a little bit of chicken noodle soup, and making sure he drinks water to keep him hydrated. Finally she hears Phoebe come home, if the slamming of the front door and her heels clattering on the wood floors any indication.

Quietly so as not to wake Cole she rises from the bed that she had been dozing on and exits the room shutting the door gently. Rubbing her neck she yawns and shuffles into her room, not even bothering to strip and change into her nightie Prue just collapses into bed falling asleep immediately exhausted from her day of mothering Cole.

It's well into the next morning with the sun beaming through her curtains striking her in the face with its brightness. Growling she squints and turns her eyes away from her window seriously considering sleeping for a few more hours but to her surprise there's a bouquet of lilies and irises on her nightstand with a note attached. Her curiosity getting the better of her she reaches for the note.

_Prue,_

_Yesterday I was feeling the worst I had ever felt in my entire life (demon or human life) but having you there made it bearable. The flowers are a small token of my thanks. Let me continue to thank you with dinner tonight?_

Cole 

Unable to stop herself she smiles. Maybe she'll take him up on that dinner.

The End


End file.
